Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2018-2019 season)
This is the nineteenth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Except O, Schastlivchik!'s seasons). It's hosted by Dmitry Dibrov. Only celebrities appeared in this season. Changes From the 12th episode in the game, a new "Switch the Question" lifeline has appeared in addition to four other lifelines. But during the game, contestants can use only four of the five possible lifelines of their choice. For example, if the contestant uses every lifeline except 50:50, they cannot use the 50:50. Lifelines In this version these lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-A-Friend * Ask the Audience * Double Dip * Switch the Question (since the 12th episode) Episodes * Episode 1 (15th September 2018) Ruslan Salimgareyev and Mikhail Khrushev (100,000 rubles) Alexey Lysenkov and Alexander Smol (0 rubles) * Episode 2 (22nd September 2018) Alena Sviridova and Mariam Merabova (200,000 rubles) Igor Sarukhanov and Alexander Shoua (0 rubles) * Episode 3 (29th September 2018) Rodion Gazmanov and Irina Pudova (100,000 rubles) Vladimir Tolstoy and Yekaterina Tolstaya (200,000 rubles) * Episode 4 (6th October 2018) Natalya Nurmukhamedova and Yevgeny Strugalsky (100,000 rubles) Lidiya Muzeleva and Nataliya Spivak (0 rubles) Tatyana Protsenko, Yury Tursuyev and Vladimir Tursuyev (400,000 rubles) * Episode 5 (13th October 2018) Valery Meladze and Valery Syutkin (200,000 rubles) Lada Dens and Edgard Zapashny (0 rubles) * Episode 6 (20th October 2018) Olesya Zheleznyak and Anatoly Zhuravlev (400,000 rubles) Andrey Prodeus and Dmitry Shubin (0 rubles) Vyacheslav Nevinny and Alexander Pashkov (0 rubles) * Episode 7 (27th October 2018) Alexey Uchitel and Ilya Uchitel (200,000 rubles) Dmitry Bak and Dmitry Borisov (0 rubles) * Episode 8 (3rd November 2018) Vyacheslav Myasnikov and Andrey Rozhkov (100,000 rubles) Maxim Kiselev and Dmitry Sokolov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 9 (10th November 2018) Igor Nikolayev and Oleg Gazmanov (100,000 rubles) Yuly Gusman and Arina Sharapova (0 rubles) * Episode 10 (17th November 2018) Natalya Selezneva and Yegor Andreyev (0 rubles) Irina Saltykova and Alexander Serov (200,000 rubles) Anastasiya Volochkova and Viktor Koklyushkin (0 rubles) * Episode 11 (24th November 2018) Dmitry Kharatyan and Mikhail Boyarsky (200,000 rubles) Tatyana Lyutayeva and Mikhail Mukasey (0 rubles) * Episode 12 (1st December 2018) Igor Kirillov and Angelina Vovk (200,000 rubles) Tatyana Sudets and Yevgeny Kochergin (200,000 rubles) * Episode 13 (8th December 2018) Lada Dens and Evelina Blodans (0 rubles) Yelena Tsyplakova and Aristarkh Livanov (400,000 rubles) * Episode 14 (22nd December 2018) Alexander Druz and Viktor Sidnev (200,000 rubles) (later stripped) Ales Mukhin and Mikhail Dyuba (0 rubles) * Episode 15 (29th December 2018) Pyotr Zakharov and Annagazel Gokinayeva (0 rubles) Marzhanna Makisheva and Oleg Shaumarov (200,000 rubles) Darya Shigina and Amirkhan Umayev (0 rubles) * Episode 16 (12th January 2019) Larisa Guzeyeva and Yuly Gusman (0 rubles) Alla Mikheyeva and Andrey Mikheyev (100,000 rubles) * Episode 17 (26th January 2019) Alexander Adabashyan and Leonid Yarmolnik (200,000 rubles) * Episode 18 (2nd February 2019) Roza Syabitova and Vasilisa Volodina (0 rubles) Mikhail Kozhukhov and Dmitry Krylov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (9th February 2019) Natalya Bochkareva and Marina Yakovleva (0 rubles) Valery Barinov and Marat Basharov (0 rubles) * Episode 20 (16th February 2019) Sergey Minayev and Vladimir Markin (400,000 rubles) Viktor Saltykov and Yekaterina Semenova (100,000 rubles) * Episode 21 (9th March 2019) Vyacheslav Nevinny and Yelena Proklova (200,000 rubles) Yevgeny Krylatov and Igor Butman (200,000 rubles) * Episode 22 (16th March 2019) - 10th Anniversary of Dmitry Dibrov era Timur Budayev and Alexander "Danko" Fadeyev (200,000 rubles) Yury Nikolayev and Alexander Buynov (0 rubles) Lion Izmaylov and Andrey Urgant (0 rubles) * Episode 23 (23rd March 2019) Natalya Bestemyanova and Alexander Zubkov (400,000 rubles) Roman Kostomarov and Ilya Averbukh (1,500,000 rubles) * Episode 24 (30th March 2019) Anna Sedokova and Askold Zapashny (0 rubles) Alexander Pashutin and Marina Kim (0 rubles) Tatyana Bulanova and Alla Dukhova (0 rubles) * Episode 25 (6th April 2019) Anatoly Kuzichev and Maksim Sharafutdinov (0 rubles) Natali and Natalya Gulkina (0 rubles) Alena Sviridova and Anna Banshchikova (0 rubles) * Episode 26 (20th April 2019) Boris Grachevsky and Yuliya Volkova (0 rubles) Alika Smekhova and Vladimir Sychev (0 rubles) * Episode 27 (27th April 2019) Alexander Pankratov-Cherny and Boris Tokarev (100,000 rubles) Alexander Bashirov and Mariya Kozhevnikova (200,000 rubles) * Episode 28 (11th May 2019) Alexey Agranovich and Alexander Strizhenov (200,000 rubles) Irina Pegova and Yuliya Aug (400,000 rubles) * Episode 29 (18th May 2019) Karen Shakhnazarov and Larisa Udovichenko (0 rubles) Nina Maslova and Natalya Bondarchuk (200,000 rubles) * Episode 30 (1st June 2019) Slava and Igor Gulyayev (0 rubles) Alexey Likhnitsky and Roman Yunusov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 31 (8th June 2019) Marina Kravets and Vladimir Pakhomov (100,000 rubles) Vladimir Steklov and Vadim Andreyev (0 rubles) * Episode 32 (15th June 2019) Denis Klyaver and Stas Pieha (0 rubles) Aziza and Igor Talkov-Jr. (0 rubles) Sabina Pantus and Roman Ustyuzhanin (0 rubles) * Episode 33 (22nd June 2019) Alexander Mitta and Alena Babenko (0 rubles) Alexandra Nazarova and Alexander Pavlov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 34 (29th June 2019) Valery Garkalin and Zhanna Epple (100,000 rubles) Mitya Fomin and Anna Pletneva (0 rubles) Trivia * Contestants Tatyana Protsenko, Yury Tursuyev and Vladimir Tursuyev are first trio in Russian version's history. * Dmitry Bak and Dmitry Borisov and Vladimir Steklov and Vadim Andreyev are couples, who walked away with nothing without using lifelines. * In this season Mikhail Boyarsky became the first celebrity contestant in Russian version's history, who appeared for the 10th time on the show. ** Yuly Gusman is second celebrity to have 10 runs. * In 13th episode, Anna Shatilova in after her anniversary as guest host appeared. * In 15th episode, Alexander Druz and Viktor Sidnev answered the Top Prize question wrong and lost 1,300,000 rubles. * In February 12, 2019, Alexander Druz was accused of cheating game and collusion with Ilya Ber, the chief editor of the show. Ilya Krivitsky (the head of the "Red Square" company) said that they were barred from participating in game shows for an indefinite period, and the couple are also stripped of a their prize. * In 23rd episode (taped in November 2018, champions episode special after Dmitry Dibrov's hosting 10th anniversary) special guests Timur Budayev and Alexander "Danko" Fadeyev, two Top Prize winners in second time appeared. In addition, in 2010, Timur Budayev is second 3,000,000 rubles winner, but in 2013, Alexander "Danko" Fadeyev with Bari Alibasov become first celebrity couple, who won 3,000,000 rubles. Sources *List of Season 19 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom?